you can hear it in the silence
by citigirl13
Summary: Because it's been there, all along. There, to be heard in the silence; to be felt, in the buzzing of the air; to be tasted on the tip of their tongues. It's all around them, practically in their bodies – in their blood. Whether it's always been there or not, now it is a part of them. It can't be walked away from. It can't be left behind. One-shot.


**A/N: **Confession: I hate New Years. It's usually a sign that the holidays are over, and I don't like having to go back to reality. But I actually had a good time this year. And hopefully 2015 will be a great year. Fingers crossed! Best wishes for everyone!

Another _100_ one-shot. Seriously, I cannot stop. Plus, guess who got given _The 100_ series box set for Christmas? Seriously, it's my best present. The best thing about watching the series again is that I think season two is even BETTER. It's really good when a series has a brilliant second season, because so many series has a great season one and then a terrible season two (a good example is another CW series _Reign _and _The O.C._). _The 100_ is not one of them. The second season is BRILLIANT.

Anyway, I hope you like this one-shot. I actually like it, and I'm surprised because it was only a small idea in my head (and finally a short one-shot – I CAN do them after all!).

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own **_**The 100 **_**or any of the characters; I do not own any of the quotes below**

* * *

**You can hear it in the silence**

* * *

_You can hear it in the silence,  
You can feel it on the way home,  
You can see it with the lights out,  
You are in love, true love  
You are in love_

Taylor Swift, _You Are In Love_

* * *

It's raining, the kind that gets you wet as soon as you step into it. Bellamy is sitting in his tent, alone. He does that a lot after his fight with Clarke, mostly because he is in a constant bad mood and no one but Octavia can stand him ("Trust me, I'm used to him," she says when people ask. "He was one of the two people I ever saw. I _had_ to put up with him.").

The tent flap opens and Clarke bursts in. She is soaked to the skin, her hair dripping wet.

"Do you need me for something, princess?" he says. His tone is something between a growl and snarl.

"Don't." She holds up a hand.

"Why?" he replies. He doesn't look at her, twirling a blade expertly between his fingers. "Since you hate me, why should I do anything you ask?"

"I do." She looks right at him when she speaks. "I do hate you."

His mouth thins. "Well, if you hate me so much then I don't see why I'm still here." He stands up, his body so tense he looks like he's about to burst.

"I hate you because you made me lie to Finn."

He pauses. He doesn't ask her to explain, but his eyes are on her.

"I..." She pushes a hand on her head, and he can see she wants to lose it again. He expects her to start yelling, or maybe she'll finally cry this time (she hasn't cried. Not since she walked back into camp with Finn's blood dripping on her hand; not for the entire month since his death. If anything, she's been more robotic than grief stricken). But instead she continues. "When I went to say goodbye to Finn, I told him I loved him."

He's still watching her. This is the first time that she has spoken about what happened when she killed him.

She squeezes her eyes shut, as if she's trying to block him out. "But I lied. I didn't love him. I mean, I think I did, once. Before Raven landed but... I was never sure. And once she came – once Raven came down, I didn't let myself go there. What was the point? He was with her. And then he wasn't, but by that point the Grounders arrived and I didn't have time to think about it. And then we were taken and I didn't see him – not until he had shot those people and..."

Her words are tumbling over themselves, and she finally stops when she runs out of breath. Her hand goes to her mouth, as if she's trying to shove the words back in. Or maybe she's trying to prevent the next ones from leaving. But they come out again. "I couldn't stop thinking about it. I would sometimes dream about it. Finn... He looked crazy. Like a monster. I didn't even recognise him.

"And yeah, that feeling wore off eventually. And when he was about to be killed, I would have given my life to save him."

"You couldn't." He makes no move to go towards her, but his voice comes out soft. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I shouldn't have lied." She swallows again, her mouth working. "It's stupid, but that's the thing I feel guilty about the most. I let him die believing that I loved him. I mean..." She shifts on her feet, tilting her head. "Look at Raven. She's inconsolable. She can't eat, sobs all the time – except when she hurls insults at me. I'm not like that."

"You're a leader Clarke. You put your own feelings aside for the good of the people."

"That's not it." He opens his mouth but she raises a hand, like she did before. "I know who I am Bellamy. I know what I'm capable of. And I know how I feel. The reason I'm not like her is because I'm not heartbroken. I didn't love him Bellamy. Maybe I could have, in time, maybe I could have forgiven him. But not then. And then there's..."

She breaks off and finally he sees the tears in her eyes. Finally.

"You know."

"I know?"

"You _know_," she says. There is a hint of a snap in her voice, irritation. "You've known it, even before I realised..."

After a moment, under her gaze, he nods. Because it's been there, all along. There, to be heard in the silence; to be felt, in the buzzing of the air; to be tasted on the tip of their tongues. It's all around them, practically in their bodies – in their blood. Whether it's always been there or not, now it is a part of them. It can't be walked away from. It can't be left behind.

"Say it."

She looks at him. It's like he's asking her to jump off a cliff. In some ways, he is.

"You have to say it." He steps closer to her. "I'm the one that's always known. I acknowledged first. You need to be the one to put yourself on the line."

She opens her mouth and then closes it. "I..."

He waits. His hands turn into fists, trying to contain himself.

"It's too soon."

"Say it. You need to say it. We can't go on like this Clarke." He is pleading now. "We're fighting all the time. And yeah, we put up a good front with the Grounders, because we need to, for our people. But in private we're arguing all the time. I don't want that to be us Clarke. We can't go on like this." He reaches for her. He's so close now that he can touch her. His hand lands on her wrist. It's gentle, like the brush of a butterfly's wings. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

The words seem to make her a bit stronger. Just a little bit. Enough for her to raise her head an inch. Enough to meet his gaze.

"I like you."

"_Clarke_."

"I love you." It's weak, but she says it. Finally.

The release is instant. Everything relaxes. The air stops humming. The taste leaves their mouths. Even the silence... It's just silence.

He hugs her. He feels the weight of her body on him, her feet giving way as if she's been zapped of all energy. Her chin rests on his shoulder, and very carefully her arms touch him. She's scared, he realises. She's out in the open.

He can't leave her so vulnerable.

"I love you too."

That's when she clings onto him. That's when she finally cries.

* * *

"_He's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can. He isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break. Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect for more than he can give. Don't analyse. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you." _

Bob Marley

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, just so you know, I _do _listen to other music besides Taylor Swift. And in my defence, I didn't know this song was actually a Taylor Swift song until I searched the lyrics. But I think it really works with Bellamy and Clarke. Also, it's likely I'll be using more lyrics from Taylor Swift since another present I got from my parents was her new CD. Yeah, it was a good Christmas.

* * *

**Hours to make. Seconds to comment. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
